And Days Go By
by velvetsprite
Summary: A one-shot, seen through Hyde's POV. Three words: wedding bell blues. Please read & review!


**And Days Go By** / two-part, one-shot.

**Note: Thoughts are in bold.**

Pt. 1

The truth was…he missed her.

"_I'm really glad you're here. I really can't do this without you. I'm sorry, but you're the only one I can ask…"_

It had been already three years since they had decided to break off their relationship.  
They were just two very different people. They were better off friends.

That's what she said.

But still…

He missed her sardonic smile, her piercing voice, her oppressive gaze.  
In any other scenario, he wouldn't take it. But, her tyranny had been his happiness.

And he missed it.

"_You can't imagine how I feel. It's like I want to dance and throw up at the same time…It's wonderful."_

He imagined it felt something like when she had dragged him to that god-forsaken Valentines' dance, many years ago. But being there with her…somehow made up for the gnawing feeling in his gut. He had been teetering on the edge of Heaven and Hell. And guess where he ended up? He just prayed she would go up. Because, she deserved it.

"_Will you please do it with me one more time? I'm just so nervous. I need to make sure it goes perfectly right."_

She had always been the perfectionist. Always checking the mirror, reassuring herself of her flawless beauty. Though, he always wondered why. She was the kind of girl who looked most beautiful when she just got out of bed. He wondered if she knew that.

"_One step, two step. Oh my god, we are awful together. I bet you're glad we only have a couple of more hours to go, right?"_

They **were** awful together. 99 percent of the time. But, there was still that 1 percent when they were just right together. Because that simple kiss was **always** worth the fight. And it was those times he wished he could hold on to. But things were always falling apart for him. In a few hours, the circle would be complete.

"_You do know how much I appreciate you coming out here, right? Especially…today. You mean so much to me…you always have, and you always will."_

Did she know how much it was killing him to stand there in front of her, pretending it was all okay? Especially this day. Did she know how much she meant to him…how much she had been a part of him? Maybe, maybe not…but days go by, and he's still alive.

"_You're a lot taller than him. I wish he could grow a few inches. But…that's asking for too much, yeah? I should be happy with what I've got."_

He had nothing. Thus, he was not happy. But once awhile, she would slip him hope like this. To prove he was a little better. To prove he was the only one that could hold her exactly the way she wanted. Of course, that still wouldn't stop what was about to happen.

"_Oh, I can't believe it's almost time! How do I look? I still think I should wear my hair up, don't you think? Please, say something!"_

Sure. He would say something. But not just yet. No, right now, he just wanted to hold this image of her forever. Glossed lips pouting, pinned curls gleaming, hesitant eyes questioning. Waves of white cascading behind her. She was Aphrodite, in all her glory. And she was his, for a minute, at least. That was more than he could ask for.

Pt. 2

"I'd just like to say, I've known Jackie Burkhart for many years now. And…yet she's exactly the same girl she was when I first met her. Incredibly superficial, brutally honest…and ultimately endearing. It's so weird for me to be speaking at your wedding, but, here you are, looking like a queen, _married_! Congrats, midget!"

Hyde shifted his eyes to the blushing brunette, clutching her glass of champagne.

"So, you okay, man?"

Hyde turned to face his best friend, an anxious look on his face.

"Yeah, Forman…I think I am."

"I know it's been almost three years now since you guys-"

"Forman, I'm good…she's happy, you know?"

"I just can't believe she asked you to fill in for the groom at the rehearsal this morning…"

"The guy was hanging over the toilet, throwing up…whatever, it was…fine."

"So, for that, a toast to the happy bride and groom," Donna finished, lifting her glass.

A deafening applause erupted as the clinking and clamoring of glasses spread throughout the extravagant hall.

Hyde joined in, his eyes still on her.

He followed her movements, as she and the Bastard started moving towards the center of the dance floor, both blushing with embarrassment.

And then there was more damn applause.

And all the other crazies joining them on the dance floor.

Just as Hyde stood up to leave, he heard it. Their song... It was her fault, really. After coming across the old record, she wouldn't stop playing it until he had memorized the damn song.

"_Moon river wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style, someday…"_

He hesitated. Would it be wrong? Wrong to let nostalgia take over, for just a minute? Hyde shook his head and struggled to put on his jacket. He was always being too selfish. But he wouldn't today.

"Hey, don't tell me you're leaving."

Hyde paused, before turning around to face her. **How'd she find me?**

"Yeah, I was going to say goodbye before leaving. But you know the crowd was crazy…"

"Well…don't leave yet. They're playing our song…come on." She smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"Jacks, I don't think this is a good idea…"

She smiled silently as she drew him near her, placing his hands on her familiar petite body. She led him slowly…silently…

"_Oh, dream maker, you heartbreaker,    
Wherever you're going, I'm going your way"_

"Hey Jacks…"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Do you even remember why this was our song?"

The brunette chuckled. "Of course, I remember…I remember everything."

Hyde felt a lump in his throat. "Yeah…so do I."

"_Two drifters off to see the world.  _

_There's such a lot of world to see."_

She looked intensely into his eyes for a moment before resting her head on his chest, the two swaying gently in their own world.

"I'll miss you, Steven."

Hyde gripped her tighter. He only had tonight. He only had this one dance.

And he wouldn't waste it. He would dance with her 'til the damn groom, himself, pulled her off of him. Because she'd be gone tomorrow.

But then his eyes flickered over at the wandering groom, searching for the missing bride. He looked frantic, anxious, distracted. Was this guy really the one for her? Could this guy really make her happy? Did he love her…the way Hyde loved her?

As Hyde watched the restless groom, he felt the weight on his heart, lighten. She loved that guy, and he loved her. They were happy. They were now … husband and wife. And…Hyde started to realize he wasn't in that picture.

"_We're after the same rainbow's end--    
waiting 'round the bend,    
my huckleberry friend,    
Moon River and me."_

Brusquely, he slowly glided the tiny dancer in his arms, towards the man she belonged to. Each step heavier, harder.

"You must be looking for this girl. I borrowed her for a moment."

The groom smiled, sighing in relief.

"No, thank you. I was starting to panic…Jaclyn, I thought I lost you…"

"Silly…Steven and I were just catching up…he's the friend I told you about."

Jackie smiled as she let go of Hyde's arm.

"Oh, you're Steven…Jaclyn has said a lot about you…to the point, where, I confess, I'd be unnaturally jealous."

"Well…she's elaborating. I'm just an old friend…"

Hyde needed to leave. Making small talk with the groom of his ex was not his idea of a good time. "Anyway, I think I should get going now…it was a nice ceremony. Congrats to you both."

The groom nodded in appreciation. "We're glad you could make it."

And with that, he led his elated bride away.

"'Bye, Jacks…"

Hyde stood defeated, watching the couple dance away.

He struggled to find a cigarette, sighing as his hands found the near-empty case. He swiftly lit one, the brisk air hitting him as he stepped outside the wedding hall.

He inhaled deeply, allowing it to console him.

'_They're playing our song…'_

**No, it's not our song anymore. You'll find a new one. **

'_I remember everything…'_

**Forget everything, Jacks. Because, I'm going to.**

'_I'll miss you…'_

**You won't have to. You'll have someone right by your side.**

Hyde roughly lit another cigarette.

He couldn't wait for the night to pass him by. Nights go by, days go by.

And his life moves on.

--

**Author's note:** I recently watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ for the umpteenth time, and I swear, "Moon River" gets me every single time. And, I love Jackie/Hyde at weddings, whether it's theirs or someone else's. Harrr, so, being inspired, I took a stab at a short story. Is the ending a bit bitter? I wanted Hyde to feel resolute by the end, but I think it just came off as bitter…anyway, please review?? :)


End file.
